Perspectives
by MsLyoness
Summary: Warp Darkmatter's and Mira Nova's thoughts on each other.
1. Slender

Now, I know Warp/Mira is hated by nearly 99.9 percent of the BLoSC fandom, but, well, I like it. A lot. So, in hopes of finding a few more fans of the pairing, I'm posting this story here.

I've already posted the two chapters of this fic on my deviantART page as separate stories, but since they're so short, I thought I'd combine them here.

OOC? Quite possibly yes. Overly fangirly? Hell yeah. Chock-full of sex? **NO**. This one is rated K, with absolutely no mention of…that. Yeah. So if you were hoping for a lemon, sorry to disappoint you.

Please, please review. And please, please be nice about it if you don't like the pairing. I don't want anyone telling me the likelihood of them falling for one another is less than one of them falling for a Slugbeast, because I have already heard that, thank you very much. If you don't like the couple, please review the actual writing; I need all the feedback I can get.

(Warp's POV)

Slender. That's really the only way you can describe her. Not "thin", because that would suggest no curves (which she's got; very nice ones, I might add), and not "delicate", which she most certainly is not. No, she's slender.

I've never seen anyone built like her. On my planet, women are big and muscular, like the men. Nowhere else in the galaxy have I seen a race with that perfect spareness and balance. That's what makes her unique.

Of course, what do I know? Perhaps all Tangean women have bodies like that. But even if they do, she's got something special. Flaming hair and deep blue eyes set in a heart-shaped face, balanced atop a willowy neck…

I love the way she moves during a fight, jumping and kicking with long legs, as flexible and elegant as a cat. Yes, that's a good analogy. A cat who knows she's something special, with a royal way of carrying herself.

It's interesting how different we look. Sure, we've both got blue skin, but hers is richer, more vibrant. She's so spare and graceful, while I tower above her, muscles everywhere, a rectangular face next to her round one. Interesting that two races that came from the same ancestor can be so different.

When I fought her for the first time, and didn't know her beyond what the general public knows, I thought I could snap her with my bare hands. I thought I could break and beat her easily.

Nothing could be further from the truth. If anything, she could've wiped the floor with me, maybe because, even then, I was staring at her, wondering in the back of my mind what it would be like to run metal claws through that hair, tracing the honey-colored streaks. Wondering how it might feel to trace those lips with living fingers, those startlingly red lips on a pale blue face.

It's worse now, of course. But really, it's just a stupid dream. She's a princess. I come from army stock. She thinks everyone is good, I know that we all live in darkness. Still, I can't help my heart beating faster whenever I see that gorgeous, slender form.


	2. Sardonic

Yay, the next (short) chapter! I am emboldened by The Empress of Planet Z's positive, constructive review. So much, in fact, that I may write a few more chapters, even though these little drabbles were supposed to be it for this fic. What do you guys think? Should I write more? I'm leaning towards yes, but positive responses have a way of making the story get written faster. :)

As for Warp's homeplanet's name, it was all I could think of. Really. Or at least, all I could think of years ago, and now it's stuck in my brain. Yes, it's kinda dumb, but at least I know that, right?

(Mira's POV)

First of all, I shouldn't even be thinking this. C'mon, the guy's a Zurg agent, for Goddess's sake. But I dare anyone to look at that face, that devil-may-care smile and not entertain a few worshipful thoughts. Or hear that deep voice and not wonder what it would sound like whispering loving words in one's ear.

Hell, half the women in Star Command think he's "the hottest thing in the galaxy", despite his loyalty to our enemy. Just my luck I have to be their queen.

I'm so curious about him. How did he get his robotic arm? Why did he betray Star Command? Still, I know more about him than most. He likes rock, techno, and smooth jazz, he's from the planet Technadia, he's a mech-freak, and he has his own moon (and a summer asteroid). He's funny, in a dark, sarcastic way, and he wears size 12 shoes.

I love to just watch him, sometimes. He's so confident, so sure of himself, so swift and deadly. He laughs and he shows small fangs, typical of his race. Though I've usually only heard the mocking, derogative "you-Rangers-are-so-dumb" laugh, I once heard the normal version, a spontaneous, deep chuckle that makes me think he can't believe the universe is so bad after all.

I know he's always been something of a loose cannon. Nebula says he was the best in his class, an explosive, bright rookie with sarcastic cracks and daredevil attitude even then.

I think, sometimes, that we could be friends…if only the battle lines weren't drawn between us. If only he wasn't dedicated to destruction and I wasn't dedicated to stopping him. If only he wasn't a traitor and I wasn't a princess. If only there were no sides, no Zurg, no Star Command, nothing but two people.

It won't happen.

So I'll keep chasing after him, and he'll keep throwing obstacles in my way; we'll keep battling and taunting each other.

Sure, thoughts of finding each other through haze and smoke and blood and leaving it all behind are nice, but they won't fly, not in my world. Not in _his _world.

Still, I can't help having trouble breathing whenever I see that handsome, sardonic face.


End file.
